


Descriptions

by shespeaks



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Domestic Avengers, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shespeaks/pseuds/shespeaks
Summary: [dih-skrip-shuh n]1. a statement, picture in words, or account that describes; descriptive representation2. the act or method of describing3. sort; kind; variety
Familiar words fall from Bucky's tongue.





	

> reckless  
> [rek-lis] | adj.  
> 1\. utterly unconcerned about the consequences of some action; without caution; careless  
> 2\. characterized by or proceeding from such carelessness

_Reckless_ is what Bucky calls Steve, sometimes affectionately, but mostly when he’s fed up with Steve’s actions during a fight.

Example:  
“Steve, you gotta check in with us before you go charging in,” Bucky tries to cool down his anger to low whisper. [He fails, the team hears anyways, but they’re so used to this routine.] They’re sequestered off to the side of the cockpit of the Quinjet. “You’re reckless with that shield. What if it hadn’t boomeranged back to you?”

or 

They’re both panting, clutching each other as they lay on the balcony of the 78th floor of the Tower. One quick roll could send them plummeting to W 42nd Street and they really _don’t_ want to be featured on Page Six again. “Stevie, we gotta stop being so reckless with our public sex,” Bucky grins. “Let’s just get inside, okay, Buck,” Steve grumbles half-heartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying something new. :p


End file.
